Black for Eva
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: A happy birthday fanfic, especially and secretly made by a top magician, for SpadePirates4Eva.


**Black for Eva**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. I know. I am a very selfish person who hasn't updated since my birthday. But I am also a very busy person living a new life. But today, 28****th**** of May, is a very special day, and I (barely) managed to make time to write this short congratulation story.**

**For my friend SpadePirates4Eva, wishing her a very happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. EXCEPT THE NICKNAMES! They're all mine. MINE. *inserts TSM's obsessive and raged face***

**Oh, but there's one nickname that I do not own, and that is "Sofa". Mad-Eye Moody, I like your taste, I like your style, who am I kidding – I love you so much, girl. Mwah, cheers to the last Paladinight! *blows kiss and bows in respect* ((Spades, show Mad my love.))**

**NOTE:**

**To the other readers: If you don't understand some of the things I've written down, don't mind them please.(:**

* * *

"So, Eva.

Spades turned her head around to face the man who had spoken, and wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me that." She glared. "It's too…" The tomboy winced. "Girly."

Kuroro Lucifer chuckled.

"About that," He inquired, his mysterious ghost-of-a-smile flickering across his face. "I thought up of a few nicknames for you."

Spades immediately sat up from the bench she was lying on, and eagerly looked at the man, her eyes shining with curiosity and expectation. She patted the seat next to her as she spoke,

"What, what are they, tell me!"

"I believe that's Killua Zoldyck's line." Kuroro smiled, his eyes crinkling. He swiftly sat next to the younger girl with such elegance that Spades couldn't help but admire him from inside.

Spades sat there staring dumbly at the man she loved before she finally understood the pun. She rolled her eyes.

"Just because that white-haired brat sang a song titled _Tell Me_, doesn't mean I can't use the words." She frowned. "We're getting off topic. Hurry up and tell me those nicknames!"

"As you wish, my princess." Kuroro spoke with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Grinning at the red cheeks and cute frown Spades was showing off, he answered her question. "So the nicknames I made for you are: Soap, Soapster, Toaster, and Sofa."

Spades gaped at the man in disbelief.

"_What?"_

Kuroro grinned.

"_Toaster?" _Spades pressed on.

"Because you're so hot, you toast." Kuroro gently laughed at his own joke.

Before Spades could blush, however, the two whipped their heads around to see a screaming woman in a black suit with black pants, a pair of black sunglasses, and a funny-looking…fake moustache?

"MINE! He stole MY nicknames for my friend!"

Spades was surprised to see the girl pointing at Kuroro as she screamed this, and was even more surprised to see that the obviously-disguised girl looked suspiciously like her friend, TSM… She glanced at Kuroro beside her, but he was watching the girl with mild amusement.

"MY NICKNAMES! MINE! NOBODY USES MY NICKNAMES WITHOUT ANY HINTED COPYRIGHTS, NOBODY STEALS MY NICKNAMES!"

The two police men were tugging at her arms in order to stop her from raging at Kuroro in hysterical fits, and although they should have been physically stronger, they weren't doing much of a good job in keeping her stable.

"Oh, so you just HAD to steal my nicknames as well, hm, Thief? HAD NOTHING ELSE TO STEAL, HUH? Oh, get the hell off me!" As TSM – uh – the mysteriously disguised hysterical girl who looked suspiciously like TSM but _prooobably _wasn't TSM continued her rage, the two police men finally managed to chuck her into the police car.

Spades and Kuroro could still hear her screams as she threatened to kill the black haired Spider as soon as she got out of prison.

Spades blinked at Kuroro who looked innocently at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"_Thought up?_ _You_ thought up of a few nicknames for me? Are you sure you didn't _steal_ them, Mr. Spider?"

Kuroro still continued to look innocent, but slightly grimaced at hearing Spades' last sentence.

"Don't call me that. A green kid calls me that, and one spiky haired boy with the obsession of 'I'm twelve and what is this' is enough."

"_Gon?_" Spades momentarily laughed before scowling as she remembered the lie Kuroro had just made. "Don't try to change the subject, Lucifer. You promised you wouldn't lie to me."

Kuroro smiled secretly.

"But I never keep my promises, do I?" he leaned into the girl who startled at the sudden closeness. "And that's why you like me. I'm your typical 'bad boy'."

Spades blushed but held her ground.

"You still told me you wouldn't steal." Insisted Spades, stubbornly. Her cheeks turned pink again as she adverted her eyes. "…You said you'd steal only when I could too."

Kuroro pulled her chin up and forced Spades to face him.

"I did. I swore I would."

"But you broke that just now." Spades frowned, her mind racing at the unfairness of how fast her heart was racing right now.

"Ah, but who said I broke it?" Kuroro concluded at last, his voice dripped with triumph.

Spades' eyes reflected confusion.

"But...I haven't stolen anything from TSM."

"Oh, but I've, hm, _temporarily _stolen it for you, and now_ you_ can steal it back."

Spades was even more confused.

"But what _is_ this 'it'?"

Kuroro smiled and whispered,

"Your new nickname for me."

The pause was short but it felt as if the world had frozen for a moment for Spades.

"…What..what are they?" She whispered despite herself. "Tell me."

"'Kuro'." Kuroro replied. Then he smiled bitterly and embarrassedly.

"Kuro." Spades mumbled the nickname. "Kuro. Like black. Kuro. Kuro…"

Kuroro's eyes softened as he heard the girl he prized so much, mumble out her nickname for him. ((TSM: MIIIIIIIIIINE!)) He dipped closer into Spades' face and landed a soft kiss on her soft pink lips. ((TSM: WHOOPIES WRONG MOMENT TO INTERRUPT. *pumps fists* REVENGE.))

Spades' face flushed red and she quickly turned her head away with a flustered frown.

"I-idiot!" She managed to grumble out.

"Cute." Kuroro snickered.

"I AM _NOT_ CUTE!" Hearing the word recovered Spades quickly.

Silence filled between the two as they listened to the children play on the playground in front of them.

"Spades?"

Spades looked up at Kuroro, surprised evident on her face at the fact that Kuroro had finally called her name right.

"Yeah, Kuro?"

Kuroro slowly turned to face Spades right in the eyes, and Spades immediately noticed that he was being even more serious than usual.

"I'll be with you forever."

Spades' eyes softened. She looked away with a smile.

"Of course you will."

"And you?"

Spades flicked her eyes towards Kuroro's once again, and without a doubt, she replied.

"It'll always be Kuro for me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"And ever?"

"And ever."

Kuroro relaxed.

"And ever." He hummed. "And ever. And eva. And Eva."

Spades once again stared dumbly at Kuroro, wondering why he was repeating the words so uselessly, when she looked at his smirk and realized his pun with a groan.

"_Wow_, Lucifer. For_eva? _Just_ wow_."

Kuroro laughed.

"But," Spades harrumphed when Kuroro faced her curiously. "I don't mind you calling me…Eva." She ducked her head in embarrassment. "Just you. I don't mind it when _you _call me it."

"…I thought you said it sounded girly." Kuroro stared.

"It does, but…" Spades lowered her voice into a mere murmur as she grudgingly admitted the fact. "Somehow, I.._want_ to seem like a girl to you."

Kuroro stared for a few moments before laughing again.

"What?" Spades demanded, her face flushed.

"Black for Eva?"

Spades blinked. She smiled.

"Black for Eva."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew. Sorry, Spades. Hope you had a nice day! And this is my present to you:**

***clears throat and shuffles sheets* I, TSM, hereby allow SpadePirates4Eva to call Kuroro Lucifer by the nickname, "Kuro". *chucks sheets away* Okay, I'm done. Happy birthday!**

**For those who don't know:**

**Kuro = 'Black' in Japanese**

**Eva = a nickname for SpadePirates4Eva**

**TSM, OUT.**

**((God, I missed saying that! It's been like, over five months….))**


End file.
